Smile
by sephirothflame
Summary: It starts with a simple, innocent picture. It's all downhill from there. Sam/Gabriel.


Title: Smile  
Author: **sephirothflame**  
Fandom: _Supernatural_  
Rating: R  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Sam Winchester x Gabriel (background Dean Winchester x Castiel and Becky Rosen x Chuck Shurley)  
Warning(s): AR-ish, adult language, adult situations, sexting (IDEK guys)  
Spoiler(s): None specifically  
Prompt(s): I don't even remember.  
Word Count: 2020  
Rants: I'm trying to get back into Sam/Gabriel. I'm not as obsessive about it as I used to be.  
Summary: It starts with a simple, innocent picture. It's all downhill from there.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything even vaugely familiar.  
Crossposted to: I don't remember. I'll crosspost later.

* * *

Gabriel climbs onto Sam's lap, pressing his back against the hunter's chest. He says "smile!" and before Sam can blink there is a flash from Gabriel's phone and a clicking sound.

"Did you just take a picture of us?" Sam asks. He snatches Gabriel's phone away from the Archangel and looks at the screen and, yeah, there was a picture of the two of them. Gabriel's grinning and Sam looks a little out of it, but it's not a bad picture overall.

"I needed a new background," Gabriel says, shrugging. He takes his phone back, saves the image and then his fingers flick across the touch screen as he sets it as home screen. Sam's actually kind of impressed and embarrassed.

"Send it to me?" Sam asks. He smiles when Gabriel does.

* * *

After the first time, Gabriel starts snapping photos of the two of them more often. He sends Sam some of them every now and then and it makes Sam feel a little giddy to flick through his phone and see so many pictures of the two of them.

There's one of the two of them crammed together on a bench seat at a diner. One of Gabriel wrapped around Sam from behind and straining his arms to catch both of them in the screen. There's a picture of the two of them wearing obnoxious sunglasses. There's one with Gabriel nipping at Sam's ear playfully and another one where Sam's lips are brushed against Gabriel's jaw.

For the most part though, they're innocent. Posing in stupid hats or in front of weird signs, sometimes Dean or Castiel are in them, sometimes just Sam. Sam doesn't think it's the smartphone that's got Gabriel interested in snapshotting everything, but he can't really think of any other reason for the Archangel to do it.

* * *

Sam really shouldn't be surprised the first time Gabriel takes a picture of Sam while he's undressing to shower. He's embarrassed and startled, but Gabriel grins lasciviously and pulls off his shirt, and when Sam's presented the opportunity to take a picture of Gabriel half naked, he can't really decline.

* * *

Gabriel takes a picture of the two of them snuggling under the covers and he sets it as Sam's background. Dean makes fun of Sam for it for days until it becomes obvious that Castiel is _jealous_ and then the older Winchester is flustered. Dean has never really gotten Sam and Gabriel's thing about taking pictures, but when Castiel pouts, Dean takes a picture of them and sets it as Castiel's background for the angel.

* * *

"Why _are_ we doing this?" Sam asks one day, after Gabriel takes another picture of two of them in festive hats – Sam has a Santa hat and Gabriel is wearing antlers. It was Gabriel's idea but it's kind of sweet in a cheesy sort of way – and Gabriel just shrugs.

"Gotta remember the good times, kiddo," he says. He looks at the picture for a minute, contemplative, before tugging Sam back down to retake it. "Of course, if this isn't doing it for you I can always take a picture of this – " Gabriel snags Sam's hand and presses it against Gabriel's crotch, grinning. Sam blushes as the camera snaps and when Gabriel looks at the picture he laughs. "Much better!"

"You wouldn't really, would you?" Sam asks. Sam's torn between being mortified of the thought and being a little turned on by it.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see," Gabriel says, winking. There are bells on the antlers that jingle every time Gabriel moves and Sam knocks them off of the Archangel's head before he pins him to the bed and ravishes him.

* * *

It turns out, Gabriel really _would_ send him a picture of his cock. Sam nearly chokes on his salad and flushes a bright red. Dean and Castiel give him weird looks for the rest of the night and Sam isn't sure if he wants to kill Gabriel or fuck him again.

* * *

They obviously have sex. Gabriel is way too good in bed to seriously consider sending to the dog house.

* * *

It takes weeks of prodding on Gabriel's part for get Sam to return the favor. The Archangel doesn't beg, but Sam kind of wonders if he would if it had gotten that far. Sam can't bring himself to be quite that cruel when Gabriel is willing to sink to his knees or strip at a moment's notice if it means coaxing Sam into doing it, though.

When Sam does finally cave in and send the picture, he's beyond embarrassed and he doesn't think he could ever live it down if Dean found out. It only takes Gabriel a minute to reply, a quick text of _omnomnom_ before Sam has a lapful of _very_ happy Archangel. He doesn't have time to be flabbergasted or nervous after that.

* * *

One dirty picture quickly becomes two then three then four, and it's not until Sam has an entire hidden folder of pictures of Gabriel naked does it occur to him that _holy shit_ he's been _sexting_ with an Archangel of the Lord. He feels like he should probably be ashamed of himself for it, because he's sure Gabriel has just as many pictures of him (maybe not, Gabriel tends to initiate and he'll send Sam pictures all the time whereas Sam can only get alone time every now and then) but it's hard to care when he's got enough material to keep himself amused for a long time.

The only downside, really, is that every time Sam forgets his phone or leaves it unattended he starts to freak out. He knows for a fact Dean doesn't know how to view hidden files because he'd lost a picture for a case once by hiding it accidentally. Sam had found it eventually, but Dean for the life of him can't remember how to hide files or find them once they're gone. So, it's not like Sam really needs to worry.

Only, Dean has always had uncanny good luck when it comes to humiliating Sam and it would be just Sam's luck that Dean would somehow stumble upon the pictures of Gabriel touching himself while trying to set all of Sam's ringtones to Taylor Swift songs. Sam wants to die just _thinking_ about it.

* * *

The night Dean walks in on Gabriel riding Sam, Sam considers deleting the pictures. It's humiliating enough having his brother walk in on him getting lucky, he doesn't need there to be photographic evidence of his sins.

When Sam mentions it to Gabriel, the Archangel just shrugs casually but Sam can't help but feel like he's upset him somehow. "Do whatever you want, Sammy."

Sam's finger hovers over the 'delete folder' button for what feels like an eternity before he backs out. Gabriel quirks an eyebrow when Sam shrugs and says, "Maybe later. They're doing no harm now."

"Wanna do something that can _really_ ruin your reputation?" Gabriel asks then, his eyebrows waggling as his amber eyes darken.

This is how Sam ends up with the latest additions to his hidden folder; a series of photos of Gabriel on his knees with his lips on and around Sam's cock and one with come dribbling down the Archangel's chin.

* * *

It's officially downhill from there.

Gabriel usually takes the pictures because, while Sam isn't as embarrassed about it as he used to be, he's still pretty uncomfortable. That, and he has better uses for his hands then to fumble with his phone when he's trying to fuck Gabriel senseless.

It doesn't stop Sam's memory card from filling up with photos of Gabriel fingering himself or sucking Sam off, though, and Sam isn't going to complain. He knows for a fact Gabriel has just as many photos of Sam attacking his nipples with teeth and tongue, long fingers curled around the Archangel's shaft. Then there are the pictures of Gabriel riding Sam, expression blissed out, and the ones of Sam pinning Gabriel to the wall even as he blows him.

Actually, Sam has so many pictures saved now it would take _years_ to sort through them all and try to explain it. Gabriel is a creative little bastard when he wants to be and Sam has the pictures of both of them in handcuffs (not at the same time, that would suck) and in blindfolds and covered in whip cream to prove it.

Yeah, life post-Apocalypse was way better than Sam ever expected it to be.

* * *

_Hey, Sam! Having fun with Gabriel? ;)_

Sam stares at the message from Becky for a minute (Gabriel had given her his number, traitorous bastard, not long after the two had become instant best friends forever and Sam was _still_ terrified at the thought of the two of them doing anything together) and while it's rare Becky actually texts him, Sam can't help but make a face. That, and he has this irrational fear that Becky _knows_.

_We killed a banshee today. Does that count as fun?_ Sam asks.

_I was thinking something with less blood and more lube and chocolate. ;D_

Sam just stares. _That is really none of your business._

_If Gabriel didn't have the evidence to prove otherwise I'd have to say you were such a prude. :( WHY SO MEAN SAMMY? D,:_

Something in Sam clenches, and he isn't sure if he's trembling because he's pissed off at the possibility because Gabriel _showed_ somebody or terrified because Gabriel showed _Becky_ of all people.

_What evidence?_ Sam asks and he really doesn't want to know the answer.

However, Becky forwards an image of Gabriel and Sam in a _very_ compromising position (taken and sent last night - Sam knows it was taken last night because he's sitting on the same Goddamn ugly bedspread right now and the message has 'sent' and 'received' times at the top of it.) Even worse is the caption from Gabriel; _I'd like to see you top this. ;D_

_I'm going to fucking kill him._

* * *

Gabriel is completely unapologetic. "It's just _Becky_," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, she started the whole thing by questioning my awesomeness and ability to get you to do something unorthodox."

The _just Becky_ comment is going to get Gabriel an earful in just a minute, but right now Sam's more focused on that fact Gabriel did this to – to what? Prove that Sam isn't a prude? Prove that Gabriel is an asshole who takes advantage of his boyfriend?

"After the first few pictures," Gabriel continues when Sam's too busy being speechless to say anything, "which were pretty tame, by the way, like the one with fake mustaches, Becky started sending things back with Chuck in them and we just got into a sort of war."

"Wait…" Sam says, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to banish the thoughts. "Are you saying you have naked pictures of _Becky and Chuck_ on there?"

"Well I don't _save_ them," Gabriel scoffs and he gives Sam a look like he's the crazy one, like _saving_ the pictures of two of their sort-of friends naked would cross some sort of line. "It's not my fault if Becky saves them. You have no idea how kinky that girl is. I had to step up if I wanted to stay in the lead."

"I hate you so fucking much right now," Sam groans, hiding his face in his hands. "I don't even know where to start _yelling_ at you."

It's true, too. He's so embarrassed and angry and _betrayed_ that he just wants to kind of slip away right now. It's so exhausting, trying to stay mad at Gabriel when every five minutes Gabriel does something that makes Sam want to smack him.

"I'll make it up to you," Gabriel says, patting the top of Sam's head like he's a dog. He promises cheesecake and blowjobs and Paris – and a few apologies, which Sam appreciates, even if he's not sure Gabriel means them – and while he isn't going to forgive Gabriel any time soon, it's certainly a start.


End file.
